Borna Petrescu
'''Borna Petrescu '''is an inhabitant of Lower Duck Pond and the local vampire hunter with a poor european accent. They're known for aggressively pushing their agenda and baking mediocre garlic bread. Personality Borna's obsession with vampires over the years has left them paranoid and delusional. While they seem hostile and judgemental, Borna very much likes people, specifically the citizens of Lower Duck Pond as they frequently makes sure to educate their fellow community members about the many dangers of life and is very willing to keep an eye out for lost children and pets. They also like to join in on local events and will gladly bring garlic bread to those occasions. A few of Borna's many passions include gardening (especially garlic), woodworking (especially making stakes), baking (especially garlic bread), and writing (especially about vampires). Early Life Borna was born on June 3rd 1970 in Lower Duck Pond as Funk Disco Petrescu to the music loving couple John and Carol Petrescu. They lived in a small house together with John’s grandmother until she passed away in 1979. Because of their close relationship, Borna inherited a collection of antique garden gnomes who they became very fond of and still keep in their garden to this day. John and Borna had a difficult relationship and would often fight, mainly about disco culture and the constant blasting of Abba from the basement. Borna would often blame their father for the bullying they went through in elementary school for being named Funk Disco, while their father insisted that it was a perfectly normal name and that they should be more grateful for it. 1988 Borna left Lower Duck Pond to attend colleges. Carol and John were under the impression that their child had picked up studying biology but it was later on revealed at a thanksgiving dinner 12 years later that Borna had actually studied puppet arts. Borna never explained why they did it. They returned back to Lower Duck Pond 1994 where they moved in with their uncle, Ronald Petrescu the local dentist, and his wife, Beatrice Petrescu the local bitch. Ashamed of their origin, Borna changed both their name and accent to build up a new identity and have a fresh start as the local vampire hunter of Lower Duck Pond against the approval of the rest of the Petrescu family. To make up for this disappointment, Borna started their new job as the janitor at Lower Duck Pond Museum of History. Ronald died of scurvy four years later and Borna inherited the two story house. This created a rift in Beatrice and Borna’s relationship which turned into an ongoing rivalry that has yet to die out. Current Life Borna’s father, John, died 2007 in a tragic disco related accident. While they did pay their respect at the funeral, Borna refuses to visit his grave as they are convinced that they can still hear the sound of Dancing Queen echoing throughout the graveyard. 2019 Ivan Ivanovich, local Bratva leader, approached Borna with a job offer. Being very unhappy with their current job, they joined the Bratva almost immediately. Vampire Extermination During their college years Borna gained an interest in vampires, specifically in how to exterminate them. When they came back home they made their interest public and took the self proclaimed title of the local vampire hunter. Their many duties include teaching the public about vampires, protecting the neighbourhood during late hours, sending out safety pamphlets, and generally harassing people about "important" issues. While the exact number of vampires they’ve purged hasn’t been entirely clear, they claim that the numbers are up to one thousand. February 22nd, 2019, Borna accused the local weatherman, John Leeve, of being a vampire in disguise. This caused a lot of worry in the community while John dismissed these accusations. Eventually Borna decided that he wasn’t a big enough threat for the community and they took back their threats of extermination. March 7th, 2019, KBEX brought up strong evidence that Borna might be a vampire themself in one of their news segments. This greatly offended Borna who believed this was a conspiracy theory started by vampires trying to take them down. Trivia *Borna made their debut January 24th, 2019 Category:Citizens